Oscar Kurosawa
Oscar Kurosawa (黒沢 オスカー, Kurosawa Osukā) is a major character in the series. Appearances * Pulling the Strings: Major Character, Magician Arcana Personality Oscar is extremely social. He actually enjoys being friendly with people over everything else. Oscar can not stand disrespect for other people unless there is a reason to do so. Oscar isn't naive though, he understands that some people are just bad and deserve to be punished in whatever possible. Oscar isn't very religious or spiritual but he believes people can commit sins, whether that be towards other people or themselves. Because of the fact that Oscar wants to be a chef when he graduates, he has quite poignant tongue. He can taste something and immediately give a verdict on whether it's good or bad, and can point out what to do with it. He doesn't mean to be rude about it, it's just his nature. Oscar wants to harness his talents and wants to see people do so as well. He will help everybody in anyway they can and will accept help from anybody else too. Oscar enjoys when someone is passionate about what they want to do, and doesn't like to see people fail. He will sacrifice a part of himself, even if it means that that person will succeed. Although, he also understands when to stop helping someone. Oscar has trouble accepting people's feelings even though people have told him he has quite the number of admirers at Gakushoku High School. He prefers not to get involved with people right now because of an unrequited love he felt when he was younger. The bottom line is that he doesn't want to get involved with someone else because he's desperately afraid of being hurt. Regardless of this notion though, he knows that being human means you make mistakes and so, whenever he messes up a dish, he simply gets up and tries again, wanting to improve or progress from that mistake he made, even if he's made it a million times before. Background Oscar was born from two loving parents in Ebisu, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan sometime in mid 2000. He was born from his African-American father, Braeden Blackwood and his Japanese mother, Hotaru Blackwood (nee Kurosawa). Despite the fact that they were married and Hotaru had taken Braeden's last name, they decided to give Oscar his mother's last name. This was only because Braeden owned a relatively large beer company in Ebisu. They didn't want their son to be involved with the company itself, since they believed their son would have different aspirations in life. From an early age, they could see this definitely evolve into something worthwhile as their son seemed fascinated with cooking and things of that nature. As he started to grow, they realized that he might become a chef when he grew up. A year after Oscar was born, his parents had another child by the name of Evey Kurosawa. While Oscar was happy and friendly, Evey grew up to be more by the book than anything else. They were very close, even then. When he was around ten years old, he met this older girl that was about 15. One night, when they went for a leisurely stroll, they met this girl that seemed to be an aspiring chef. Evey didn't really pay much attention to her but Oscar found himself feeling extremely fascinated with her. It wasn't but a year, before Oscar found himself having butterflies whenever she was around. Eventually finding out her name was Koori, he eventually asked her for lessons on cooking so he could learn everything he could about the craft while he was still young. Plus, it was time he was able to spend with Koori whenever his parents were at work. Koori eventually became Oscar and Evey's babysitter, being paid by the hour, and even though this wasn't what was important to Oscar, he remembered them talking about it. Oscar loved being around Koori and the older she seemed to get, the more beautiful she became. Koori was their babysitter for about 3 years and when Oscar turned 13, he started to see her less and less. Overhearing that Koori was going to go to a new school soon, he realized he had to tell her his true feelings. Unfortunately, this was the wrong move. Despite how passionate he was about how much he cared about her, Oscar was eventually rejected. They had spent so much time together, both of them passionate about the dishes they made. On top of that, they had grown quite close over the three years. Sometimes, she came to teach Oscar more things about the craft, and even though her intention was to simply be his mentor, he took it completely different. She smiled at him, and even though he felt the rejection in the air before she even said it, Oscar dreaded hearing the words even more: "I'm sorry. Believe me. I love you but... not in that way." Oscar didn't really comprehend it at first and he was left feeling dumbstruck as she hugged him and walked away. The words eventually hit him as hard as they possibly could have. He fought a really hard spat of depression that made him irritable, annoyed, and just plain sad. The only person willing to comfort him was his sister, Evey, something that even he was surprised about. Either through sheer will power, the comfort that Evey gave him, or a combined way of both, Oscar was eventually able to "forget" about what happened between him and Koori. He was able to recover and focus on his cooking. He eventually became exceptionally skilled at it, and he began cooking exquisite dishes for his family for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Around the time he started high school, he and his family moved to Inochigake City where he started going to Gakushoku Academy. An older, prestigious school, that resembled something like a university with a lot of history behind it. He met a lot of new people and even though he doesn't have many friends, he definitely knows a lot of people. He was one of the "popular" males in the school, something that he's still indifferent to this day. As soon as Oscar started his second year in Gakushoku, though, he got a job at a high class restaurant called "Kirameki". Despite the fact that it was located somewhere in the Pleasure District in Inochigake, he heard about it through his parents. They recommended he go there and try apply for the job at some point. He had enough skills to make the best dishes for everyone. After he was hired, his name started going around and he's become part of the biggest reasons people come to the restaurant. Even though he doesn't have friends like that, he's always been interested in whatever the "Kage no shō" was. So, when a few people invited him to go with them one night, he decided it would be for the best. His shift gets off around that time anyway so he figured it was alright. Pulling the Strings Trivia *After the events of Pulling the Strings, Oscar does not need to any sort of amplification device or activator to unleash his Persona. **Mitsuru Kirijo recruited his little sister during the events of True Perception but he was not recruited because he decided to stay off their radar until those events were over. **Canonically speaking, this makes most of the characters from Pulling the Strings possibly even more powerful than the Persona users of Persona 3. Category:Characters Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Persona user Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Gakushoku Students Category:Teddyursaa